Today, increasingly, motor vehicle manufacturers are adding radio frequency (RF) receiver functionality to motor vehicles in order to receive various information, e.g., tire pressure information transmitted from a sensor/transmitter located within a motor vehicle tire. RF receivers for tire pressure monitoring (TPM) systems are similar to RF receivers used in remote keyless entry (RKE) systems, which have been implemented in motor vehicles for approximately a decade. Depending upon the manufacturer, TPM and RKE transmitter and receiver technology may implement a variety of modulation schemes, such as amplitude shift keying (ASK) and frequency shift keying (FSK). Further, motor vehicle manufacturers frequently implement TPM and RKE systems that utilize different modulation schemes within the same motor vehicle. In motor vehicles that have included systems that utilize different modulation schemes, each system has required a different receiver for each of the modulation schemes.
What is needed is a communication system that utilizes a single radio frequency (RF) receiver to simultaneously receive both amplitude shift keying (ASK) and frequency shift keying (FSK) messages.